


Between the Stacks

by KittyBandit



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex in a library
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 15:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyBandit/pseuds/KittyBandit
Summary: Lavi might have held onto every book he’d owned in his life as if it were a precious gem, but not everyone had the same love of books as he did. Though, he couldn’t exactly complain about the empty library now...





	Between the Stacks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jellyfishflan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishflan/gifts).



> This is for Jellyfishflan! I hope you like it!

The third floor of the campus library was rarely occupied, esoteric and outdated research materials ignored by the majority of students attending the university. In all honesty, Lavi couldn’t blame them. Online databases were easier to access and quicker to search. No one wanted to wade through shelves upon shelves of print information for one research paper when they were already strapped for time. He’d heard the phrase _“print is dead”_ enough to know it was at least partially true—especially when the library was used more for free computer access than physical books. And while he might have held onto every book he’d owned in his life as if it were a precious gem, not everyone had the same love of books as he did.

Though, he couldn’t exactly complain about the empty library _now_.

Books dug into Lavi’s back, the spines pressing uncomfortably into it as he bit his lip to keep from moaning. They might have been alone for the moment, but a lost student or librarian could catch them if they weren’t careful. Even in the back corner, hidden behind between the stacks, they ran the risk of getting caught. But the risk was half the charm, and Lavi would have been lying if he said it didn’t turn him on.

“Yuu,” he whispered from between his fingers, staring down at Kanda as he sucked at Lavi’s length. His pants were undone just enough to free his stiff cock, and Kanda had been working on it for nearly five minutes. Lavi could still taste Kanda’s own essence on his tongue, having sucked him off before they’d switched places. He trembled, legs weak as he leaned back against the shelf. It took all his concentration just to keep upright.

Kanda hummed as he ran his tongue along the underside of Lavi’s dick, nose pressed up against Lavi’s stomach. The low sound rumbled in his throat, and Lavi felt the subtle vibrations, knees weak as he clung to the shelves. Kanda had pinned his hips, fingers digging into his skin and leaving tiny crescents in their wake.

Lavi closed his eye, head resting back against the books as he struggled to keep quiet. He couldn’t believe Kanda agreed to fool around in a public place. His stomach tied in knots as his pulse raced in his veins, overwhelmed by the way Kanda’s mouth engulfed his most sensitive flesh. Lavi never realized he’d had an exhibition kink until just then, and the experience was as overwhelming as it was eye-opening.

“Please, Yuu,” Lavi mumbled, his voice louder than before as heat crept up his neck and flushed his cheeks redder than his hair. “I’m so close…”

Kanda didn’t look at him or attempt to speak with his mouth full, but he made a noise in the back of throat as he continued to bob his head and squeeze Lavi’s hips tighter. Lavi groaned at the rough touch, the sound loud enough to echo around off the empty walls. He didn’t even have time to feel ashamed for the slip before Kanda pulled off his cock to glare up at him, lips faintly bruised and face flushed.

“Quiet, idiot!” he whispered hoarsely. “Do you want someone to catch us?”

“Sorry,” Lavi groaned back, pressing his hand to his mouth as he looked down at Kanda on his knees in front of him. He was too beautiful, long hair loose from its normal ponytail, slightly disheveled from their rushed amorous activities. He felt his cock twitch in the cool air of the library, a pearl of precum oozing from the tip. Damn, it wasn’t fair how good his boyfriend looked at times. Lavi only had so much willpower—he couldn’t hold his own against someone with a face that looked like it’d been crafted by God.

Kanda seemed to accept the apology, his glare softening as he went back to work on Lavi’s cock, sucking him down to the hilt once more. Lavi stifled the moan rattling in his throat and bit back a cry.

Even with that short reprieve, his guts still twisted with pleasure, a deep desire rolling through every inch of his body. He rocked his hips forward, fighting against Kanda’s vice-like grip in a desperate bid for more friction on his aching cock. Kanda held firm, but sucked him down deeper in response, throat constricting around Lavi’s stiff length.

Lavi clapped a hand tighter over his lips, forcing down the hungry moans as he fought to keep quiet amongst the books. Pleasure curled in his stomach, hot like molten lava. His breaths came in faster, like stifled hiccups, the pressure in his lower guts mounting with each passing second. Kanda’s mouth felt like a cavern of heat—soft, wet, warm, and _oh-so_ inviting. He whined through clamped teeth, heart racing as he felt himself tumble towards the end.

With a sharp gasp, Lavi’s muscles stiffened, his body wracked with pleasure. He came into Kanda’s mouth, spilling down his throat with a stifled moan. His hips twitched forward instinctively, milking the last of his orgasm onto Kanda’s tongue. Lavi let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding as the intense feeling faded, stiff limbs suddenly turning to jelly when Kanda pulled away and wiped the white mess from his sore lips.

Panting, Lavi slid down the side of the shelf and fell flat on his ass, dick still out and quickly softening. “Holy shit, that was amazing,” he mumbled between labored breaths, staring back at Kanda, whose face was still flushed bright from their activities.

Kanda made no move to get up, avoiding Lavi’s gaze. “Put your dick away before someone sees it.”

“Ah, right.” Lavi fixed his pants, lazily stuffing himself back into them before zipping them closed. He struggled to stand, not wanting to sit on the dusty, uncomfortable floor any longer. “We should probably go back to studying, huh?”

Rolling his eyes, Kanda got to his feet and helped Lavi up with ease. “Like we could focus after _that_.”

Lavi’s head was still pleasantly fuzzy, and he swayed on his feet as they walked back to the table they’d been studying at. When they slipped out from between the stacks, he leaned on Kanda, one arm wrapping around his waist and drawing him close. “Now that you mention it, I’m craving a burger and fries. You wanna go get something to eat from the cafe at the student center?”

Kanda nodded, oddly calm after their little romp. “Fine, but you’re buying.”

Lavi felt too good to complain about Kanda’s demands. He placed a soft kiss to Kanda’s temple before shoving his books back into his bag. “After that blowjob, who am I to argue?”


End file.
